What Importance?
by yuka-has-your-cookies
Summary: WARNING: HETAONI. One shot. Romano falls while he and Spain are in a different time loop. Here he sees a couple things he wishes not to see. Other pairings suggested.


**This is just a small one-shot I decided to post on HetaOni. If you don't know what HetaOni is please don't review, asking me what it is. I can't explain, it is better u guys watch it.**

**It is on Youtube and just look up "HetaOni Part 1" and make sure It's by SotetAG**

**_WARNING_****_: HetaOni is not for the soft-hearted. Our dear countries _****_DO_****_ die. It is really confusing, you have to have an evil mastermind to understand the meanings of the numbers, piano keys, mysterious phone calls, and most of all the book! If you are not into horror mysteries, then I recommend you read no further and stick with our hilarious and epic Hetalia Axis Powers and World Series _**

**And for those of you who do know what HetaOni is, and are conscious of the contents of this fanmade game... Enjoy~! I recommend listening to the music to get a feel for it since I wrote this using the music.**

**It is quoted from Parts 16 2/2 and 17 1/2 But the rest is improvised in Romano's POV mostly.**

**This was for an application to RP Romano~! So R&R would be nice~**

* * *

><p>There was a flash of light in the room as the strange monsters surrounded Spain and Romano while they stood in ready position to fight.<p>

"What the…" Romano started to think.

In a matter of seconds, a heavy, piercing feeling spread across Romano's chest; quite literally making him unable to speak as Spain turned his head over, "Ah-hah!" Just perfect! Are you ready to fight Romano?"

"Hurry up and say something damn it!" Romano ordered himself mentally, "What in God's name is going on?"

"Romano?" Spain asked turning his head over all the way to face the Italian man.

"Ack…ugh…ngh," were the only words that came out of the Italian's mouth.

"It can't be…!" Romano thought as his eyes widened in shock, "Not again, not again! I…No…Please stop!"

"It…hurts," Romano managed to say before he fell to the ground.

"God damn it! Something happened to Veneziano…" Romano thought, "…like last time! Shit! Fratello!... I can feel you're heart beat…DAMN IT! NO!...YOU CAN'T BE…!"

"ROMANO!" Spain cried, running over to his former underling, "Romano! Hold on! Don't stand up! You're going to get killed!"

"I don't care," Romano tried to say, "Veneziano!...Something's happened to him!"

Spain looked down at Romano, wondering what to do as the Italian clutched his chest. Meanwhile, memories that probably never belonged to him started to play over in Romano's mind. Before his eyes, bloody images of past loops washed like waves in his head; over and over again he watched as other nations died again and again…. Guilt struck through Romano as he felt himself fade, "You idiot!" Romano thought in anger, "What the hell have you done? …Why the hell wasn't I there? What will I do if you die damn it! Am I really that useless? …NO!"

"Ve—nezianooo!" Romano managed to yell, loud enough to try and overpower the feeling in his chest…

And then everything went black…

* * *

><p>How much time had passed...? Romano didn't know. All he knew is that he was surrounded by darkness. Everything was darkness.<p>

"It's so dark," Romano thought as he looked around, wondering where to go. A sudden impulse told him to go forward, "What was I doing again? Why am I here?"

Romano looked around the darkness, feeling a bit awkward even in his own thoughts. It almost felt like…those thoughts weren't his.

"Which way should I go?" Romano thought.

A sudden presence made the hair on Romano's neck stand on end. He turned to an unknown direction to find himself face-to-face with one of the very monsters he was about to fight.

"This way?" a sudden voice asked, making Romano jump slightly.

"Are you going to….help me? Can I really go that way?"

"What…?" Romano asked himself mentally, "Am I alone? Who else is…"

"Yeah, that's right!" an ever-familiar voice beams from inside Romano's head, "If I do that…I'm sure I'll meet my friends, right?"

Romano took a couple steps forward without wanting to; towards the presence he dreaded to approach, yet he had no say on whether approach it or not.

"Damn it!" Romano thought, "No! Stop!"

"No," a new voice ordered, stopping Romano dead in his tracks.

"Shit!..." Romano said mutely, trying to move but finding that impossible, "There are two others in here?"

"You're going the wrong way," the new voice continued.

"What?" the voice in Romano's head echoed outwards.

"This way Italy," the other voice ordered warmly.

"Wait…" Romano reasoned, "I am not here… The voice isn't talking to me…"

"This way…?" the voice in Romano's head echoed, "Hey, where are you?"

"Italy, can you make me a wish?" the other voice asked, "I'm small and at a disadvantage… If I grow up a little and am at eye-level with you…"

"What?" Romano's thought as the voice in his head echoes.

"Then I'll be able to come to you…" the other voice from somewhere in that place said.

"I-I don't understand," Romano's involuntary thoughts echoed, "but… can you help me? If you can, I'll make that wish. I'll wish for you to grow up! And if I do that, I'll be able to go back to my friends, won't I?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will…" the other voice answered.

Romano breathes in deeply, feeling tears form in his eyes for some reason. Right there, at that very moment…

In a sudden involuntary action, tears spring into Romano's eyes and flow down his cheeks in pure emotion. He felt light, as if there were someone else helping him with that burden he carries in his heart. Someone…the only one who could possibly share the heavy weight of his heart— "Veneziano…?" Romano tried to say with his mute mouth.

"Why can't I still speak?" Romano rages in his thoughts, "We are here…both of us; at the same time… So does it mean…I'm important too…?"

"Listen, are you—" Veneziano's voice asked in Romano's head.

"Sorry, but I have to defeat that thing," the other voice said apologetically, "You can go on ahead."

"Wait…" Romano thinks starting to feel that burden once again, "Veneziano!" he tried to say.

"What?" his brother's voice echoed to the stranger helping him out, "Wait! Um, who are—"

And with that, a cold feeling started settling into Romano, and as time seemed to pass, the heavy weight fills his chest again, and his head starts to feel cold…as if the connection to the other side was completely lost.

Romano closes his eyes to let a couple tears fall down his face… "I must be important," Romano thought, "Not everything must be for granted… I need Veneziano here… and he needs…me?"

"R-Romano…" Veneziano's voice called, now closer, as if in front of him.

At the very vibration of his voice, Romano's eyes shoot open with high hopes of seeing his brother with him; and so he would help with the burden within his heart. Instead of that, Romano opened his eyes to regret everything.

He didn't need to look around to know that he wasn't in the dark place anymore; he was in a room with dim light and furniture…but in truth Romano's preferred to be in the dark place with Italy's words echoing in his head. For there, at his feet, lay Veneziano himself… his hair smeared with a crimson red tint and his face on the floor, smothered in a pool of red blood—his blood.

"Romano isn't here," a new voice croaked behind Veneziano, nowhere to be seen, "He can't be…"

Immediately, Romano's heart plunges at the sound of the new voice—completely broken and weary.

"No," Veneziano's said along with a shuffling sound, "He's here… We have to…"

"Ita," the new voice said as Romano imagines his ever-cheery smile, now broken and fading, "There's nothing we can do…"

"Big brother Spain," Veneziano cried sobbing once, "I can't die… I…they need me…"

"Ita… can you still move?" Spain asked panting ever so slightly.

"Yes…" Veneziano croaked as he lifted himself slowly.

"… Come with me…" Romano heard Spain say, followed by a strained shuffling sound, "Both of us…shouldn't die alone…"

"But… Romano…" Veneziano whimpered, crawling closer to wherever Spain's voice was emitting from.

"Come here," Romano heard Spain's voice manage to say again as Veneziano leaves a trail of blood behind him.

From where he stood, Romano watched as Spain's arms wrapped around his brother's and held him caressingly towards his blood-stained chest.

"Romano…" Veneziano whispered loud enough for Romano to hear.

"What the hell am I doing?" Romano thought, "Why am I standing here like an idiot? Veneziano! Spain! They need me!"

Romano opens his mouth to speak, but no matter how hard he tried to make his presence known to his only family members, the more futile it was; for the sound wouldn't come out. It almost seemed like some force was pushing down his throat violently to make him unable to speak.

With eyes shut in desperation, Romano breathed in and with all his might and air in his lungs, tries to yell out the names of the two men he holds dear to.

"FUCKING LOOK AT ME IDIOTS!" Romano raged in his thoughts, "VENEZIANO! SPAIN…!"

"I didn't…" Spain said with a weak chuckle, "Get to say goodbye… to… friends…"

"Me either…" Italy muttered weakly with his bloody head on Spain's chest, Romano watches hopelessly as tears filled his brother's eyes.

"Germany…" Veneziano realized with eyes wide open, "I didn't get to…" he started to sob, "No…Germany…GERMANYY!"

"Veneziano!" Romano tried to say as he attempted to take a step forward.

Romano ordered his foot to move, but it stayed put as if it were made of concrete.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Romano raged as he tried to force his legs to move, "THIS CAN'T BE ACTUALLY HAPPENING!"

As a final act of giving up, Romano fell on his knees as more tears streamed down his face; he watched hopelessly as the only two people he loved most die before his eyes.

"No…" Romano thought with mute sobs, "…There's nothing I can do… Why…? There has to be something I can do! It can't be too late! The must be something only I can do… only me…!"

Romano's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of stomping boots somewhere in the outside the room. It was futile, however, as the door burst open, Romano could tell by the dim light in Spain and Italy's eyes that death had indeed arrived and was slowly eating them away.

"ITALY!" Germany's familiar voice shrieked.

"What? Italy's in here?" Romano recognized the familiar English accent.

"Crap," America cursed, guiding the blind Englishman into the room.

"Italy-kun!" Japan cried, making his way over to Romano's shallow-breathing brother.

Romano watched as Germany, England, Japan, and America surrounded his brother, trying to speak, check pulses and save their lives at the same time.

"Spain is gone…" Romano heard America say sadly, "Blood loss…"

"NO!" Romano raged mutely, "What the hell is this? No! This isn't happening!...Damn it Spain…!"

"Italy!" Germany cried, "He's still alive! But not for long!"

"Veneziano!" Romano called in thoughts, hoping to revive that connection he had with him earlier, "There must be a way! Damn Veneziano! Tell me!"

Romano watches as Germany takes Italy in his arms and looks around to see where to set him down, "Don't you dare leave me Italy! Is that understood?" the German's voice raged.

"Oh…mno…" Romano heard his weak brother say.

"Italy," England said reaching out blindly for the Italian, "Stay with us!"

"I…" Romano heard his brother say, "Mano…Er…Many…"

"I'm right here," Romano watched as Germany flustered on what to do.

Romano looks around, knowing there must be something he could do… there was always something. Spain had always told him that…to be positive and smile. His eyes searched desperately all over the room for a sign…anything… It didn't really matter what.

"Mano…Fr…"Romano heard his brother say again, "Tello…Lo…vino…"

"Lovino…" Romano thinks, "Wait…that's…"

Romano snaps his head up to find his brother staring right at him and holding out something. Romano's eyes widen immediately as he sees Veneziano crack a small weak smile on his pale and clammy face.

"Japan! I need help!" Germany shouted.

"…T…ake-" Veneziano said to his brother handing out a tattered book.

"A…" Romano tried to say, "A book…? No, a journal…!"

Romano's eyes widened in realization, as in past memories he recalled how he, part of Italy, ever got that book…

"His weight…" Romano thought, "It's on that book…"

Romano reaches for the book, finding that even if he can't move his feet, he might as well reach for the book his brother was trying so hard to give him with his last dying breath.

"Italy…" Germany says reaching for the book in Veneziano's hand with the book, "You'll be alright…! I.."

"No!" Romano thought in anger, "Don't touch it bastard! THAT ISN'T YOURS!"

"His book…" Romano heard the American say sadly as he guides England by the shoulders over.

"Give me that," England ordered the American.

"NO!" Romano wanted to shout, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT ISN'T…"

The American took the book and placed it on the Englishman's hands, causing Romano to look back at his brother's face for any sign of help… anything.

"…no…ma…" Veneziano said turning his head slightly towards the book.

"I-Italy…?" Germany asked as Italy's breathing is reduced to sharp and painful wheezes.

"ITALY!" Japan exclaimed as Germany put lay Veneziano on his back, "Stop it! Stay…"

"Move aside all of you!" Romano heard England demand, "I think I have enough power to-"

"NO!" the American cried, "WILL YOU STOP THINKING OF WAYS TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF?"

"So you'd rather have your friend die you fool!" England raged back.

"Guys…" Italy wheezed, capturing the attention of everyone, "…No… Get… ou…t…sa…fe…"

"Italy, STOP!" Germany shouted, "God Damn! I TOLD YOU TO FIGHT!"

"I did…" Veneziano said with an extremely weak laugh, "Glad…see…one more time…"

"Italy-kun…" Japan choked out as tears of angst make their path down his face.

"Italy, don't give up so quickly!" Germany yelled with his voice starting to break, "You are not going to-!"

"Smile…" Romano's younger brother said with his eyes slightly and cracking a smile on his face, "I want…all…for me…smile…happy…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Germany refrained from shaking him, "Japan! Get something to bandage Italy!"

"But Germany-" Japan said with his voice cracked.

"That was an order Japan!" Germany roared.

"Germany, it's of no use," America said trying to calm the panicked German, ""That won't work anymore…"

"NO!" Germany snapped, shoving the American's arm away, "YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT MUST BE DONE! YOU DON'T EVEN…!"

"N…no…" Venezianio groaned, "Smile…smile…"

"You idiot…" Romano thought. He tried once more to reach for the book in England's hand…so close to Veneziano, but yet so far out of reach.

"Ve…. Lo…vino…." Veneziano said reaching out to Romano with his arm reaching for the book. Romano looks up at his brother who gives him a small smile, as if ordering him to smile too, "Ee…Ah…Pas….ta…."

The whole room stayed silent, and slowly Veneziano's breaths became more and more shallow. Romano watched as tears of hopelessness formed in the German's eyes. This had to be the first time he had ever seen him cry, as Veneziano takes one last shaky breath in and exhales it out with a smile on his face.

Romano heard the last exhale, feeling a hot stream of tears follow along with muted shouts for his brother. In seconds, the heavy feeling weighed back in Romano's chest once again. And before his very eyes, the room went black…

"Veneziano!" Romano thought in the midst of the darkness, "Veneziano…fuck it… Why the hell wasn't I there… why couldn't I stay…?"

"…Italy…" Romano could hear Germany's pained sob.

"He's gone…?" Britain's voice echoed along with Japan's sobs and Germany's muffled ones.

"Thanks Italy…" America's voice added to Romano's burden, "I was wrong….you really can smile naturally…"

"Prussia and France…" England's voice echoed, Romano gritted his teeth as he shrinks and curls up to cover his ears, "When they hear about Spain…"

"Yeah…" America's voice agreed as Romano's hands push in harder in his head to try and keep the noise out, "So…what now…?"

"I don't really know…" England's voice pressured Romano, "Our best bet now is to destroy the book… Germany…?"

"Stop…" Romano thought as the voices in his head continued to chant.

"Yes…" Germany's broken voice agreed, "Just get it out of my sight before I-"

"SHUT UP!" Romano wanted to exclaim, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"…regret…" Germany finished over Romano as if he hadn't even shouted.

"STOP!" Romano raged in thought, "ENOUGH! I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED! I KNOW I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Romano…" the very voice Romano wanted to hear, echoed in his head once again.

"Veneziano…!" Romano cried all of a sudden, looking around for any sign of his brother.

"I'll meet you on the other side… take care of Spain for me… will you…?"

"Veneziano!" Romano cried, "Where…"

"Romano…" a new voice said.

"S…S…Spain?" Romano asked.

Light flooded Romano's eyes…

* * *

><p>"S…pain," Romano croaked, resurfaced by Spain's voice.<p>

"Romano!" Spain exclaims.

"Sorry…" Romano says still trying to get over the crushing feeling that wouldn't allow him to speak, "Something…suddenly…"

"Is your heart okay?" Spain asks very concerned, "Can you breathe alright?"

"I'm…" Romano starts to saying as he remembers Spain's bloody face from his nightmare…or was it a vision? "I'm fine. I don't really get it, but I think I was in an empty place and someone helped me…"

"Well then…can you stand up?" Spain asks flashing one of those ever-warm smiles he always seems to wear.

"Uh-huh," Romano says standing up on his own and trying to get those disturbing images out of his head.

Romano stands up and wipes a bit of dried blood off of him as he observes Spain. His face looked extremely tired, and he could tell that not all of the blood smeared over Spain's clothing belonged to the monsters. In a flash of memory, he sees the Spain in front of him on the floor, mangled along with his brother covered and almost drowning in their own pool of blood. Still, however, Romano blinked and remained calm.

"You're hurt," Romano states trying to hide his anguish, "…And… what about the monsters?"

"Boss Spain killed them all on his own!" Spain said smiling his ever-cheery smile.

Romano, however, turns his head slightly away as those disturbing images return.

"What did that mean?" Romano ponders, "Why the hell couldn't I move…or speak…? … I only knew how to save them! They didn't…that potato and English bastard…they just… Could it be because… I…"

"Spain…" Romano says trying to hide the pained thoughts and debates he was having within himself.

"Hm? What is it?" Spain asks with a slight trace of confusion in his expression.

"I…" Romano trailed off knowing that he had to tell Spain…but how…?

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like I cut it kinda short here. please tell me your opinons! Should i continue or just call it a one shot?<strong>


End file.
